Comquateater and Julimoda
Comquateater and Julimoda are two cats since Comquateater carries a pipe in his mouth. About Them *Comquateater Shaggy 'Comy or Comet' Claws is a cat, who wears a blue shirt, with a red diamond, yellow star, and blue diamond, grey sandals, and blue arm wrist. *Julimoda Ashley 'Julie' Claws is a cat, who wears a pink bra, a pink skirt, and red shoes with white flower and blue ear ring. Relatives: *Artemis (father) *Luna (mother) *Stephen Squirrelsky *Andrew Catsmith *Robert Cheddarcake *The Twin Bunnies *The Fluffers Bros. *Cuties (band) *Griffer Feist *Delbert Vult-R *Peterson Denver Raccoon *Wonder Mouse Girl *Kidney Rich *Natane Whopper *Gnorm Hill-Billies *Serena Magical *Andrina Chinchella *Anderson Joey *Emily Storky *Panda Smoochie *Psy C. Snowing *Shet Meerkata *Big C *Nature + Imagine (band) *Tim Seed-son *Derick Quillers *Booker Cooter *Amanda Opossum *The Tabby-Cat Sisters *The Fantasy Girls of USA *The Weasels *Danny Danbul *Olie-Polie Berry *Tongueo & Rompo Money *Walter Beakers *Elroy Oakdale *Leonard Peccary *The Graffiction *Tanya Num-Nums *Tallulah Nakey *Monica Quokka *Karen Softy *Ernest Crackers Jr. *Gerald Gerbil *Kenai Hidna *Zack Black *The Adorable Family *Reindeer Alaska *Frankie Winter *Dinky Dachshund *Elvis Flyly *Leo Hoppy *Gopher White *Prince Chantment *Reginald Husky *Josephine Savanna *Edmund Përlioź *Rosie Stoatbert *Jimmy Jeepers *Roddie Sugar *Thumbelina Martenaphine *Arthur Pantha *Darla Foxanne *Wallabee Springer *Eilonwy Quollie *The Pollyanna Family *The Bluecheese Family *The Rodenteen Family *Conrad Deerling *The Galagolia Family *The Stinkeroo-Barkson Family *Flea Minkerick *Bernice Primate *Rupert Wolverine *Sapphire Rederina *Idaho Eagles *The Cheela-Hartendela Family *Bunce Ferretito *Tingo Dingo *Lynda Woodella *Boston Loves *The Honey-Gin Family Comet's Relatives: *Felina Meow (2018-2019, because she is almost Comy's love interest, but is now his friend) *Sugar Sprinkles (new love interest) Julie's Relatives: *Periwinkle (love interest) Gallery Comquateater (Gallery) Mr Comquateater (pistol).png Mr Comquateater (saber).png Mr Comquateater (green saber).png Comquateater (Pipe) (Gallery) Mr Comquateater (pistol) (pipe).png Mr Comquateater (saber) (pipe).png Mr Comquateater (green saber) (pipe).png Comquateater (Suits) (Gallery) Mr Comquateater (pajamas).png|Pajamas Mr Comquateater (swimsuit).png|Swimsuit Mr Comquateater (winter clothes).png Comquateater (Suits) (Pipe) Mr Comquateater (pipe) (pajamas).png|Pajamas (Pipe) Mr Comquateater (pipe) (swimsuit).png|Swimsuit (Pipe) Mr Comquateater (winter clothes) (pipe).png Julimoda (Gallery) Julimoda (two pistols).png Julimoda (with saber staff).png Julimoda (with blue saber staff).png Julimoda (Suits) (Gallery) Julimoda (pajamas).png|Pajamas Julimoda (swimsuit).png|Swimsuit Julimoda (Winter Suit).png Disguises: Mr Comquateater (Manfred Macavity).png|Manfred Macavity (Angelina Ballerina: Ballet Tickets) Mr Comquateater (Manfred Macavity) (pipe).png|Manfred Macavity (pipe) (Angelina Ballerina: Ballet Tickets) Mr Comquateater (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Mr Comquateater (secret agent) (pipe).png|Secret Agent (pipe) (The Rescuers) Julimoda (secret agent).png|Secret Agent (The Rescuers) Mr Comquateater (Criminal).png|Criminal (Comquateater's Crime) Mr Comquateater (Criminal) (pipe).png|Criminal (Comquateater's Crime) (pipe) Comquateater (Poodles' Minions).png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Mr Comquateater (Poodle's minions) (pipe).png|Poodles' Minion (pipe) (Spy Fox 3) Julimoda Poodles' Minions.png|Poodles' Minion (Spy Fox 3) Comquateater (Brian Thomas).png|Brian Thomas (Blue's Big Costume Party) Comquateater (Brian Thomas) (pipe).png|Brian Thomas (pipe) (Blue's Big Costume Party) Julimoda (Cholena (Victorian)).png|Cholena (Blue's Big Costume Party) Mr Comquateater (Milo James Thatch).png|Milo James Thatch (Home on the Range) Mr Comquateater (Milo James Thatch) (pipe).png|Milo James Thatch (pipe) (Home on the Range) Julimoda (Helga Sinclair).png|Helga Sinclair (Home on the Range) Mr Comquateater (Kronk).png|Kronk (The Little Jungle Boy) Mr Comquateater (Kronk) (pipe).png|Kronk (pipe) (The Little Jungle Boy) Julimoda (Sawyer).png|Sawyer (The Little Jungle Boy) Julimoda (Anastasia Tremaine).png|Anastasia Tremaine (Mouseyrella) Mr Comquateater (Mad Hatter).png|Mad Hatter (Ellie in Wonderland) Mr Comquateater (Mad Hatter) (pipe).png|Mad Hatter (Ellie in Wonderland) (pipe) Poses: Take cover!.png|Run! Take cover! Quick, duck!.png|Ow! No20190307_230430.jpg|Julimoda No20190307_230430 (1).png|Julimoda (Wedding Form) No20190325 231632.jpg|We fight No20191128_205615.jpg|I'm slipping! Suits: Mr Comquateater (tuxedo suit).png Mr Comquateater (tuxedo suit) (pipe).png Trivia *Comquateater carries a pistol gun and a green lightsaber. *Julimoda carries two pistol guns and a blue saber staff. *In Comquateater's Crime, Comquateater has a crush on Felina Meow. *Comquateater sometimes carries a fake pipe in his mouth and always will carry it in his mouth during other spoof travels, other episodes, other specials, and other stuff since he got in Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Angelina Ballerina: Ballet Tickets, as well as other spoofs being Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs. *Their appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' film spoof travels are The Train and the Boat, Toon Age, Cub and Company, Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. *In Blue's Big Mystery, Julimoda has fallen in love with Periwinkle, who has a crush on her. *When Comquateater and Felina Meow become friends, Comquateater finds Sugar as his new love interest. Inspiration *Dexter and Dee Dee *Crash Bandicoot and Coco Bandicoot *Kei and Yumi *Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer Category:Stephen Squirrelsky characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes